


Nice Costume

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire!Finn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo goes to Halloween party dressed as a vampire. He meets Finn who seems be pretty into him. Finn is also dressed as a vampire but unknownly to Kylo, Finn is the real deal
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Nice Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart below gave major goth finnlo vibes 🥰  
> https://twitter.com/Hamlet_Machine/status/1300474430402039814?s=20

" Ben you made it! Cool costume, you're an 80s grudge rock star?"

" It's Kylo...and no I'm a vampire."

" Oh? Well it looks cool come on in, plenty of snacks and candy around. And maybe talk to some people while you're here."

Kylo rolled his eyes at Rey's comments. He only came because he was bored and didn't want deal with helping his parents pass out candy at home so here he is. Plus who was she to judge dressed in a hot dog costume that had splatted _blood_ on it. Kylo huffed and made his way passed the crowd trying find the snack table. He was impressed with Rey seeing the table was still filled with various drinks and treats. She had stomach of blackhole.

" Impressive isn't it. And all it took was bunch of dairy queen gifts cards to keep Rey from the table. "

Kylo looked down seeing Rose dressed as Buzz lightyear from toy story snacking on a candy eyeball. " Cool costume, Kylo! Love the gothic kpop costume." Jannah added dressed as Jesse. " I'm a vampire..." The two mumbled an oh and Kylo scoffed grabbing some punch. " Hey we're gonna start games soon feel free to join my team aka the BEST team." Rose said changing the subject. Kylo grabbed a ghost brownie surprised on how moist and chewy it was. " I'll consider it. Nice food." Kylo patted Rose's wings before excusing himself. 

" Holy shit, Ren? Hugs I told you he be here!"

 _Oh god._ Kylo thought not needing to turn around. " Yo Kylo!" He signed trying to pretend he didn't here the familar voice despite the loud music playing. " Hey man! Man this music is crazy loud!" Kylo stared at the man dressed like Tarzan. " It's me Poe. And Hux's here too he's a cat!" Kylo saw that Hux wore black turtleneck with black pants and dress shoes. He had cat ear headband on and whiskers drawn on his face. _What a costume._

" So you're an uhh emo male stripper?"

" Ugh as if we needed more people dressing scandalous. And really Kylo, nipple piercings??? I need a drink."

Hux stormed off in disgust. Poe gave Kylo a sorry look, " He wasn't happy I drew his whiskers. Can't you later man!" Poe went to chase after Hux and Kylo was fine with that. Although he hated nobody could tell he was a vampire. Why be boring and dress as the traditional when you can be a cooler one? A fishnet shirt, black leather pants, and blak combat boots was nice enough. And to tie it all together he threw on fake nipple piercings, choker collar, and nails painted black. Did he have fake fangs, yes but took them out last minute due to being uncomfortable in his mouth making him lisp when speaking. _Fuck them I look cool regardless._ As the party continued, Kylo snuck off away from the lively party. He found a guestroom that was surprising empty, at least he thought so.

" You can come in but I've already called dibs on the remote."

Kylo looked seeing young man lounging on the bed. He was wearing an open black leather jacket and black ripped jeans. His boots though covered in dry mud was resting by the dresser near the bed. He also had piercings, various rings on, and his nails painted velvet red. " Let me guess a vampire?" Kylo said still standing by the door not sure if the guy wanted him to leave or not. The man laughed as he patted the bed for Kylo to join. He closed the door and locked it just so nobody can disturb them. 

" That obvious huh? You make a nice vampire too."

" Well at least somebody guessed right. I'm Kylo."

" Finn."

The two fist bumped each other and Kylo rested his back against the bed's headboard. Kylo glanced at the tv seeing it was Halloween baking competition going on. " So Finn know anybody here?" Kylo asked just making light conversation. " Nah just drifting. I raring go out anymore and with today I can be myself, maybe grab a bite along the way." Finn said stretching like a house cat on the bed. " You?" Finn added, focusing his attention more on Kylo than the tv. " Bored. Plus I kinda promised my friend I speak to new people....one anyway." Finn chuckled moving so he was sitting next to Kylo. " Well are you no longer bored and did you make a new friend?" Finn asked resting his head on Kylo's shoulder who wasn't bothered at all by it. He smiled looking at the tv.

" Yeah. A vampire recognized another vampire so I say we're pretty good friends."

" Really? I feel same way. It's been so many years finding someone like me."

Kylo glanced at Finn. He wondered if Finn was the same. " I'm positive you get along with people way better than me. People always avoid me even when I'm not dressed like _this._ " Kylo huffed feeling down. " Don't be so hard on yourself. You get use to it after awhile. Only took me 50 years." Kylo snorted at the age comment.

" Wow you're really dedicated to your role huh?"

" I guess. Like I said it's rare I can finally be myself. It only started when I was turned what about you?"

" Since I've been born. Literally."

" You poor thing! Your maker just left you!? Just like that!?!

Kylo looked at Finn confused. " N-no? I mean only time my parents were glad for me to leave was when I went to college. And of course they call within minutes before I could lave the drive way." Kylo laughed to himself, his parents could be such dorks sometimes. Finn gave a puzzled expression. " You're not a real vampire?" Kylo arched his eyebrow.

" A real one? No, I mean I wish at least now I have an excuse to not come outside during daylight. *laughs* Wow was my costume that convincing? Finn?"

Finn got up and said something that sounded foreign to Kylo. " I- I'm so stupid! I gotta go!" Finn quickly grabbed his boots and hastily ran towards the door. " Hey-hey wait! Was I being rude?" Kylo asked trying stop Finn struggling to open the door.

" Hey at least let me-" 

" It's fine! Oh shit! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

Kylo covered his face as his eyes watered slightly. Finn's head bumped into mouth pretty hard. Touching his lip, Kylo saw it was bleeding. " Ouch. Hey sorry for locking the door I didn't want some drunk couple barging in-....here..." Kylo saw Finn's eyes glowing red and his teeth looked awfully sharp like fangs. _Oh...holy shit!_ Finn was an **actual** vampire. " Um hey let's just-" Kylo was shoved on the bed and Finn sat on his lap. 

" _**I-I'm sorry**_."

Kylo gasped feeling teeth sink into his neck and everything just became _white noise.._

* * *

" Ben? Ben if you don't wake up you owe me 100 bucks for the room."

Kylo groaned hearing Rey's voice. His body felt groggy and his neck felt stiff. " W-where am I?" He looked seeing Rey with her hair in three buns wearing white tank top and kanki shorts. " My house you dumbbell and it's November 1st spooky month is officially over." Kylo stared at her before drifting his eyes towards the tv which was turned off. He got up looking at the black screen to see his reflection. His collar was gone and there was two holes on his neck covered in dry blood. 

" Oh wow you were dressed as a vampire! Why did you wear that collar to cover it up?"

" *mumbles* I didn't..."

" Anyway feel free to shower and grab some left over food. As payment you help me clean the house." 

Kylo said nothing as he heard the door closed. Kylo pulled out his phone checking the time just make sure this wasn't a weird fever dream. He noticed a unknown number had messaged him

_Finn here. I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding and biting your neck ! I really did enjoy your company and I think we should meet up and talk things over. Or you can delete this message and pretend we never meet. Or I can actually erase your memory if you truly wish to forget me IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU- Sorry for shouting X( Anyway this is my number. Sorry again, Kylo_

Kylo read the message over and over again. He couldn't help but smile.

_You're probably asleep right now cause of the daylight thing. Vampires do still hate sun right? Anyway I'm not mad, kinda out of it like I had a hangover lol. Gotta help my friend clean up the house but let's meet at 8. There's an ice cream parlor connected to an arcade plus it's Monday so we'll have place to ourselves. Again not mad, talk to ya soon :)_

Kylo rubbed the bite mark as he saw the message has been read. He texted one last message before leaving the room to help Rey.

_Btw I enjoyed your company too. Now get some sleep and stop worrying alright? Good morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah feels goods writing for my favorite boys uwu


End file.
